


friendships that count

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: After the initial affront, all out war is imminent. Thankfully, all good siblings have an arsenal of pranks in waiting.





	friendships that count

**Author's Note:**

> Ross belongs to @maylovelies, and I love him.

In retrospect, it was a mistake to laugh when Ross walked into the chandelier the second time. They had been moving into their apartment, and the chandelier was a little low (not low enough for it to hit her, of course). He hadn’t been watching the first time, and nor the second, but the sheer exasperation was enough to send her into fits of laughter.

He gave her a filthy look, and she figured that was the end of it.

She had been wrong. She had her hands on her hips as she stared into the cabinets. Everything was on the top shelves, and then pushed towards the back, and damnit, all she wanted was a glass of water.

She meandered through the apartment, looking for the stepladder. She knew exactly where it was, except it wasn’t there. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her friend’s room.

Miyala 1, Ross 2.

She clambered up onto the counter to get her glass, and then hopped back down to stalk over to the fridge. She heard a snicker, and whipped around to see Ross rearranging his face into the picture of innocence.

Damnit.

Miyala 1, Ross 3.

Well, it was time to move his easels from their old apartment. It was easy enough to arrange them in the car so that they poked over the passenger seat. Of course, there was other boxes, so they just had to go there. She fingered the keys in her pocket as Ross’s eyes narrowed.

“You think you’re clever,” Ross said, hunched over.

Miyala 2, Ross 3.

The next day Miyala walked out of her bedroom and into Saran wrap. “Isn’t that a bit… juvenile?”

Ross buffed his nails on his shirt. “I think juvenile describes this whole thing. Of course, you started it.” He grinned. “Besides, you have to respect the classics.”

Miyala 2, Ross 4.

Well, if they were respecting the classics, then a hand in lukewarm water did the trick. Ross gave her a filthy look the next morning as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She gave him an evil grin. “I thought we were respecting the classics.”

His scowl carried her through the day.

Miyala 3, Ross 4.

The next morning, when she turned her car on, she shrieked as confetti poured out of the vents and the music thundered at the highest volume possible. The AC was still blowing confetti when she pulled into her office, and she scowled as the receptionist tried to help by pointing out the confetti still snagged on her clothes.

Ross smiled as she walked in, home after a long day of conference calls. “You, uh, have something on your jacket.”

Miyala 3, Ross 5.

Carefully plotting, she typed out a long ad on Craigslist, detailing an old mustang car for sale. Ross was inundated by calls by the end of the day, but he didn’t look as irritated as she thought he would.

In fact, by the second day, he seemed positively delighted.

Miyala waited for two weeks for Ross’s next plot, but nothing happened. In fact, it was almost peaceful. Or it would have been, if her paranoia had not been out the roof. She was so nervous, that when Ross asked if she wanted to go out for dinner, it took her two hours to weigh the pros and cons and agree.

She walked into the restaurant, eyes peeled, but only saw Ross sitting at a table with another man, one she didn’t recognize. She hesitated, and then walked over, taking the third chair. The blonde man grinned at her nervously, and looked at Ross, waiting for him to introduce them.

Glee shone on Ross’s eyes, and he said, “This is Anakin. He responded to the prank ad you posted.” He took a bite of one of the chips on the table, and added smugly, “We’re dating now.”

Miyala 0, Ross ∞.


End file.
